


Fucking Teenagers

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Series: Block of Wood [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He rolled his eyes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no firsthand knowledge of fucking teenagers. Hand to God.  
> Author’s Notes: Drabble and standalone in the Block of Wood ‘Verse (takes place pre-Birth – Pittsburg).

“God,” he breathed, exasperated, two beats before Gus’ door slammed above. “Fucking teenagers—”

“Is a _blast_ ,” Justin finished for him cheerfully, checking Brian’s shoulder with his, his frustration with their past.

He rolled his eyes. “You still are one. Somehow you are still as much a teenage twat as you ever were. We should be sending you to school with Gus.”

“Jesus Brian, calm down. You’re lucky I’ve still got the sex drive of a kid or you’d be bored out of your mind.”

“Hmm, you think?” He asked, turning, lining their bodies up. “Sonny-boy keeps me pretty busy."


End file.
